Burn
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Wesley Bumps into Buffy and have a wonderful night


Burn

Rating M

Disclaimer I so don't own Buffy or Angel but I do own every season on DVD!

Spoilers there isn't any…..

He knew he shouldn't be doing this but seeing her in the bar had shocked him to no end. He had never seen her in such despair. Then again he didn't know her, he had never take the time to get to know her.

He was going to hell and he knew it but God she was beautiful. How could anyone deny her? How could anyone leave her?

She didn't seem to shocked to see him and had given him this smile that had made his groin ache.

As he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her through the door he smiled as she slammed the door shut and locked the door.

He turned to face her and touched her face and she looked up at him with an achingly beautiful smile with eyes older than her age.

He reached down and felt her warm lips and sighed, as he tasted the bourbon she had been drinking. He groaned when he felt her open her mouth to his and he lifted his hands to her hair and clutched her closer to him. When he felt her body slide up against his he heard her sigh. It was a rush; he pushed her up against the wall and devoured her mouth. He felt her hands slide from his neck down his shoulders and grip his ass and pull him tighter.

He pulled back," God your beautiful," he whispered staring into her green eyes.

He was startled a little when she pushed him away but watched in awe as she reached down and pulled her red tank top off and his eyes wandered to the beautiful see through lace red bra she had on. He watched as she walked through he apartment and walked into his bedroom. As a dutiful servant he followed only to see her lying on the bed propped up by his pillows.

She lifted one leg and he sauntered over and cocked an eyebrow and started to take of her boots next came the socks. She had these perfect little toes that were painted red. He massaged her feet until he heard her purr. Never had he heard a woman purr in satisfaction like this. He grinned until he looked up.

She was lying there holding a pair of blue thongs. Lilah's he thought. She must have left them.

"Buffy...I," he tried.

She just grinned never saying a word and threw the thongs across the room and undid the button and zipper of her jeans and lifted her hips.

His palms started to sweat. God he wanted her.

He slid the jeans off her and found she was wearing a matching pair of red see through thong that went with her bra.

He swallowed he was starting to drool. He wanted her and his groin hurt.

She kneeled on the bed and with a cat like grace was beside him in an instant.

"You have way to much clothes on Wesley," she murmured sucking on his earlobe.

He swallowed and let her unbutton his shirt and slip it off.

He hissed when he felt her start to suck on his nipples while slipping his jeans off.

She continued nipping and sucking with her lips while her hands traveled to his groin. He almost let out a shout when she let her fingers circle around him.

Stay with it old chap, he thought to himself. He hadn't been this hard in forever; Lilah could never bring him to this point.

He sucked in a breath as he felt her kisses start to slide down to his cock. He shouted as she licked the tip of his cock. Then he did the ultimate mistake he looked down. She was looking up with him with lust in her eyes and she smiled and took his whole length into her mouth. He thrusted and grabbed her hair. If she kept this up he was going to explode and fast. He couldn't allow that. He gripped her hair tighter and pulled upward and smirked at her small protest.

He kissed her firmly on the lips and moaned with her at the taste of him on her. It was intoxicating. He pulled her back and reached around to the back of her bra and with practice ease he undid the fasts easily. He didn't pull the bra off immediately instead let one strap slide down her arm until part of her breast was exposed. He leaned forward and started to lick the breast around the bra.

He heard her moan and looked up to see her blonde hair thrown back. He did the other breast the same way and could smell her arousal. She was gasping now. He took the bra off and pushed her slightly onto the bed. He took the time to look at her beautiful body. God she was beautiful he couldn't wait to be inside her but first things first.

He took one beautiful nipple into his mouth and sucked. He felt her arch and sucked harder and heard her whisper his name. He did the same to the other and smiled when she groaned.

Why anyone would leave her is beyond him.

He looked at her and smirked and she smirked back.

He watched in fascination as she lifted her legs in the air and slipped her panties off her hips and spread her legs and watched as her panties came off. She took them by one had and just dropped them by the bed and smirked wider.

He placed his hands on her legs and spread them wider and started to settle down inside them but he heard a small cry of dismay and felt her legs tighten up.

He looked up.

"Can I? I wont hurt you I want to make you feel good?" He whispered staring at her.

He realized that no one had ever done this for her. How the hell could they not? If she taste as good as she smells, God.

He groaned as she timidly nodded and he reached up with one hand and grabbed hers and softly held on. He smiled knowing his growing beard was going to make her feel so very good.

Thank you God was all he could think as he went down. She was beautiful and she moaned as he let his fingers trace her hips and into her small patch of pubic hair. She shaves; he loved that in a woman.

His fingers continued their exploration without touching her pussy. He felt her fingers tighten in his hand.

He smiled and dipped his head in and kissed her thigh.

She cried out.

He let his tongue trace the outline of her pussy and let it slip and like her clit.

She screamed.

Baby is a screamer.

He licked and sucked and drank her. her hand was crushing his but God it was worth it. However if he didn't want to end up in the hospital he was going to have to salvage his hand. He let go and she whimpered.

"Its ok baby," He whispered. Did he just call her baby?

He grinned, when she calmed. He reached down with the other hand and pushed a finger into her pussy and licked her clit.

She screamed his name.

God she was tight and so wet. He pushed another finger in and began a rhythm with his hand and tongue. He could feel her getting tighter. He wanted his cock in badly. He watched in fascination as her legs trembled and she grabbed his hair and pulled him closer.

She screamed.

Giving the neighbors something to talk about. Lilah wasn't a screamer.

He let her come down from her high and came up and kissed her.

"S..soo..God..so good," she cried out when they came up for air.

He just nodded. "Taste good?" he asked watching her lick her lips.

"Oh yes," she moaned.

He went to his knees and she looked slightly confused. Ahh another one she didn't know about. He grabbed her hips by the waist and smiled down at her and slowly pushed his cock into her wet pussy.

"God baby, your so tight," he moaned.

She just stared at him with fascination and moaned when he buried himself into her.

"You ok with this?" he asked

She nodded looking like she wanted to find words but couldn't. His male pride went up several notches.

He grabbed a pillow and stuck it under her hips so she would be more comfortable. He heard her sigh.

"Let me make you feel good," he whispered.

He slowly went in and out of her until he was tired of the slow pace and started to pound into her.

She was screaming he could feel her pleasure about to burst. He had no intention of stopping; he was going to make her cum more than twice tonight. Something neither one of them would forget.

He pounded in and out and reached down and pulled her face to him and kissed her brutally. He heard her scream his name as she came.

He slowed his pace down trying not to cum as well but she was so wet. Can a person be this wet?

He looked down at her and saw a gleam in her eyes. Nothing he had ever seen before from any woman.

The next thing he knew she had him flipped over and she sat down on top of him with both knees on either side of him. She slowly lowered himself on him and he almost lost it. The look in her eyes was pure woman and she was so wet.

She reached down and grabbed both of his hands and lowered herself till both breast were bouncing back and forth on his chest.

What a sensation, he thought.

The held hands as she rocked up and down on his cock.

"I can't hold back," he whispered.

"Don't, lose control, its time," She whispered and slammed her hot pussy down on his cock.

"Shit," he cried out.

He watched through silted eyes the pure famine satisfaction that she knew she was giving.

He wasn't going to last long and then she kissed him and threw her head back and screamed with him.

"Buffy," he shouted as he gave way to his pleasure.

She collapsed on top of him and they fell asleep that way.

He woke up to find the beautiful woman wasn't beside him but instead a note.

_Wesley,_

_I'm not sure what happened last night but thank you for the burn._

_Buffy_

_Ps. One more thing, I like the new change. _

He scratched his beard and smiled. He stood up and noticed the paid of panties and bra still lying where they were dropped. He swallowed and became hard again.

"Time for a cold shower," he mumbled as he stumbled into the bathroom. As he stood there under the water he realized that they hadn't bothered with a condom. That was unlike him he always used something with Lilah. He doubted Buffy was taking anything but since she didn't say anything who knows.

He heard a knock on the door and stepped out of the water and draped a towel around him and padded to the door. Maybe it was Buffy wanting her things back. He stared through the peephole to see it was Angel.

He frowned, what the hell does he want?

He went against everything and opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked staring at Angel.

Angel just frowned and sniffed.

He couldn't help the grin that creased his face.

"I just wanted to say thank you for your help the other day with the translation, I know you didn't have too" Angel said still frowning.

Wesley chuckled and started to shut the door however he stopped.

"You are such a damn fool Angelus," He laughed shutting the door.

He heard the sound of a fist hitting the wall and knew Angel had left a nice size whole in his door. Yes, indeed Angel was a damn fool for letting that woman go.

He hoped it burned that son of a bitch to know he had just had his mate.

~~~ The End~~~


End file.
